


no mercy

by wolfsbanex



Category: City of Bones, Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments, cassandra clare - Fandom, malec - Fandom, shadowhunterstv
Genre: Alec saves Magnus, Fighting, Flashbacks, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I am proud of this, Implied Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Rescue, The Circle, backgroundstory, everybody helps, hurt!Magnus, protective!Alec, this is fucking long omg, worried!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He'll come for me, and mercy won't be on his mind."<br/>-<br/>or, Magnus is kidnapped and Alec freaks out when he comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no mercy

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!
> 
> ♥enjoy!  
> ♥this was a lot of work omg i am proud of myself.  
> ♥dedicated to my girlfriend which i love a lot.

Magnus flicked his wrist, sending one of the circle members flying against the wall. His head collided with the hard stone, a sickening sound of breaking bones echoed through the dark hallway. Magnus' heart was racing, the first signs of using his magic that much were showing. His arms were going limb, his head hurt. Another circle member came through the hole in his wall. Magnus was beginning to feel dizzy, his arms dropped and he fell on his knees. One circle member grabbed his arms, twisting them behind his back.

 

„I thought you were stronger, warlock“, he spat, his teeth a disgusting shade of yellow. Magnus decided it was the best not to say anything. „I am surprised your precious little shadowhunter isn't here now.“ Magnus winced when he thought about Alec. _Where was he? Was he okay? Was he on his way home?_

He prayed to god that Alec was far, far away from the apartment. He looked the smiling circle member dead in the eye. **„He'll come for me, and mercy won't be on his mind.“** Magnus spat. Then he was knocked out.

 

Alec was running. The rain was pouring down onto the street. Water splattering on the concrete. He had an exhausting day at the institute and was almost euphoric to cuddle up with his boyfriend and just listen to the sound of his heartbeat, reminding him again that they made it through the day, both of them alive and well. Alecs fingers were cold and he slid them into his pockets, trying to warm them a little. A lot of thoughts were in his head. Alec sighed.

 

_Maybe i should ask Magnus to open a portal. I would pack suitcases and then we'll disappear for a while. Just us two. I had no time for him lately and i feel guilty. We are both important people, but sometimes i just wish i could spend a day with my boyfriend without people ordering me to the institute._

 

He was almost at the building Magnus' and his apartment were in. He moved in a couple of weeks ago and it was the best thing he could do. Before they made it official, Alec would leave a few items here and there. Clothes, mostly. Then Magnus offered him a little space in his closet, of course not without a joke, „but the space there is not enough for you my dear“, and Alec took it. He stopped in his movements when he saw the hole in the wall. His heart started racing, his head spinning. He felt like throwing up.

 

Slowly he took out his seraph blade and went into the apartment. Wood cracking under his boots. Furniture was broken and thrown around, pictures shattered and blood sticking to the wall. He could smell blood and smoke. Magnus was nowhere to be seen. His stomach dropped while Alec picked up a blue silk shirt. It was Magnus', and completely destroyed. The silk was tattered, it was nothing more than trash. „Magnus?!“ Alec yelled, his eyes searching for his boyfriend, hoping, praying he would get an answer. „Magnus please!“ he begged, turning around on his heels, again and again. Nothing. Alec sank to the floor, his fingers gripping the shirt he held. „Magnus“, he whispered.

 

He was still sitting on the floor, almost an hour later. He called Izzy, who promised to come over with Jace and Clary. He felt numb, his head buried in the soft silk of the shirt he found earlier. It smelled like Magnus. He loved whatever the warlock used to smell this amazing. It was a mixture of roses and cinnamon.

 

„ _I love you“, Alec whispered, his fingers buried in Magnus' hair, the warlock staring at him in shock. After he realized what he just said, Alec closed his eyes and just pressed his lips against Magnus'. Their soft lips fitted perfectly together, as if they were made for each other. Two pieces of a puzzle they carried with them their entire lifes, desperate to find their other half. He melted into Magnus, just feeling his skin on his. The sheets around them crackeling under them. Alec felt warm, safe. Magnus' scent surrounded him, as if he was trying to shield Alec from all the bad in the world. Alec was home._

 

„Alec?“ Alec lifted his head, looking into his sisters eyes. „Izzy“, he rasped, „they took him away and i don't know what to do.“ tears were forming in his eyes, slowly dripping down his cheek. „What if he is dead?“ Alec sobbed. Jace took his face between his hands. „Alec, breathe, okay? We will find him. You know Magnus, he is always okay. Hey! Alec, stay with me, don't panic. I'll do everything in my power to help you find him.“ Clary straightened her shoulders, lifting her chin a bit. She looked fierce. „Me too!“ Alec forced a quick smile. „What do we do now?“ he asked. Izzy looked around, until her eyes found a picture of Magnus and Ragnor. „We ask Ragnor for help, i bet he can help us track him since your parabatai bond is still weak.“ Alec and Jace nodded. „I have Ragnors number from Magnus' phone, just for safety you know, if we needed help.“ Clary said and took out her phone. „I'll call him.“

 

Alec sat down on the couch while Clary was speaking with Ragnor. Jace was beside him, carefully drawing patterns on his back in a comforting way. Like he did when they were younger and sleeping in one bed because one of them had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep.

 

„ _Jace?“ Alec opened the door a crack so he could squeeze through. „Yeah?“ the blonde boy asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Alec nervously played with his little fingers. His heart was jumping in his chest. „Can i sleep in your bed tonight?“ Jace smiled and lifted the blanket a bit so Alec could slide underneath it. Jace gently layed his arms around Alecs middle. „What is wrong?“ Alec shrugged. „It was just a nightmare.“ he already felt sleepy again and felt safe in the familiar warmth of Jace. „Goodnight Jace.“ „Night Alec.“_

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Ragnor placed his hand on his shoulder. „Alec? I need you to help me.“ The shadowhunter nodded. „Yeah sure, what can i do?“ his voice sounded hoarse. „I need something Magnus loves. Like, a lot. This will make tracking him even easier.“ Izzy smiled. „I think what Magnus loves most is standing right in front of you Ragnor.“ Clary said, a quick smile flashing across her face. „I will track him by using you, okay Alec?“ he nodded. „Everything to get Magnus back.“ Ragnor took Alecs hand, closing his eyes. „Think about Magnus Alec.“

 

„ _This is stupid!“ Alec yelled. Magnus laughed. „I just think you are not quite a good chef darling.“ Magnus layed his fingers on Alecs cheek, smashing their lips together. Alec felt like his heart was going to burst in his chest. „The stupid thing just burned. I am sorry“, he mumbled against the warlocks lips. Magnus snipped his fingers, the burned food disappeared within seconds. „It's okay, i appreciate the thought.“ Alec hugged Magnus close to his chest, both of them just listening to the soft music coming out of the radio. „Want to dance?“ Magnus offered him his hand. Alec took it, smiling. The moon was shining through the window, directly onto the pair dancing softly to the sounds of a piano, like a spotlight. Candles were burning around them, their scent surrounding them. Alec leaned his head against Magnus', closing his eyes, holding onto him. He would never let him go again. Never._

 

„I know where he is.“ Ragnor announced, letting go of Alec. The sudden cold on his hand made Alec snap back into reality. „We have to go. Now.“

 

Alec felt no fear when they climbed into the empty house Ragnor tracked Magnus in. He was raging. Whoever kidnapped his boyfriend would pay. He gribbed his seraph blade so tight, his knuckles turned white. Clary glanced at him, but she decided it was the best to shut up. Jace and Izzy were by his side. Ragnor turned on his heels. „I can feel his magic“, he said. „We need to go up the stairs.“ Everyone followed him, trying to be quiet, but the old wood of the stairs was creaking under their feet. „Is someone there?!“ They froze, holding their breaths. „Be careful.“ Ragnor said and pointed at a closed door. „He is in there. But he's not alone.“ Alec didn't gave a fuck. He stormed towards the doors, crashing through them. Before one of the circle members in the room could react, his seraph blade was sticking out of their chest. Izzy, Jace and Clary were behind him, the disgusting sound of cutted limbs and blood splattering echoed in his ears.

 

Nobody was in front of him anymore. Exept for Magnus. Alecs heart broke when he saw the warlock tied to a chair, deep cuts in his face and chest, his clothes ripped apart. With trembling fingers Alec touched his face. „Magnus?“ the warlock still wouldn't move. „Hey, baby, please wake up. It's me, it's Alexander. Please, wake up.“ he sobbed, leaning his forhead against Magnus'. Jace was placing his hand softly on his shoulder. „MAGNUS!“ Alec screamed. He screamed so loud that Izzy and Clary froze in shock. No reaction from Magnus. Then the warlocks chest moved and he lifted his head. „Alec...“ he whispered. Alec laughed relieved. „Yes, it's me baby, i am here you're okay.“ He opened the chains that were holding Magnus down and lifted him up in his arms. „I'll bring you home. I got you, you're safe now baby.“ the warlock smiled softly. „I love you.“ „I love you too, Mags.“ Alec mumbled under tears. „Sleep. When you wake up, you'll be fine.“

 

Magnus opened his eyes slowly. Light was blinding him and he used his hand to shield his eyes from the bright light. There was someone beside him. He squeezed his eyes together. It was Alec. His head was laying on the mattress and he was asleep. Magnus ran his fingers through his hair. „Magnus?...“ Alec mumbled and looked up. „Hey“, both of them smiled. „How are you feeling Mags?“ „I am okay, i promise.“ Alec interwined their fingers in a loving gesture. „I was so scared. When i came home and you weren't there and everything was destroyed, i, i thought...“ Alecs voice broke. „I am so sorry Alexander.“ Alec laughed. „It wasn't your fault. Just promise me, you will look out from now on who you open the door to, okay? I love you to much. If something would have happened to you...“ Magnus pressed his lips against Alecs, holding his face, just enjoying the moment of pure love. „I promise. I love you too Alec. You are my world, my future.“ There were still tears on Alecs beautiful face and it broke Magnus' heart. He kissed them away. „Come here“, Magnus said and lifted the sheets for Alec. He pressed his body as close as possible against Magnus', taking in the familiar warmth and scent of roses and cinnamon. Alec felt his heart going a bit lighter. He pressed a kiss on Magnus' cheek. „Sleep. I'll watch over you.“ Magnus grinned and buried his face in Alecs shirt. „I love you“, the warlock said before sleep overtook him.

 

Alec smiled down at the man on his chest, gently stroking his face. „I love you too.“ he told him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ♥i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments.


End file.
